Acnologia's apprentice
by ZEXALIII
Summary: Acnologia has decided to take on an apprentice who is gohan and corrupts him Acnologia then tells gohan to go to the fair tail guild and join the guild and report any detail happening will gohan devolve feelings fro the fairy tail guild or will gohan betray the members of fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

chapter I the encounter

**(A/N: in this story goku didn't die during the cell games)**

*flash back *

"Gohan quick finish off cell before he has time to regenerates" said goku

"yes sir" said gohan

"N-NO y-you c-can't" said cell

"KA-MA-HA-MA-**HAAAAAAA**!" said gohan

"NNNNNOOOOOO" screamed cell

"I don't sense cell energy he's gone" piccolo said

"You did it gohan" krillin said in excitement

"Hay I guess I -I did" said gohan as he fainted from exhaustion

*end flash back*

_Epilogue: it was just a normal day in the DBZ universe gohan had just completely defeated cell and it was a time of relaxing gohan was studying, goku was training overboard again, krillin was training at the kame house island, roshi was looking at his magazines and piccolo was off training how now's where _

"Hey mom I'm done with my studies I'm going out to train with dad" Gohan yelled

" Oh no your not I've got some more stuff to do" ChiChi said

" I'll do that later if I don't some training in I'll become weak and out of shape" gohan said running of the room laughing

* * *

_meanwhile in Earthland/magnolia on a deserted island far away from any civilization _

" It's about time I start looking for an apprentice" said a mysterious shadowy figure

"But where to look no one in this realm is my time and or effort and none of them can handle the enormous power" said the mysterious shadowy figure

"Maybe in a different realm one who's inhabitencs can handle my enormous power" said the mysterious shadowy figure

_The shadowy figure searched from realm to realm to find the a candidate to be his apprentice, then the shadowy figure came across the DBZ universe and instantaneity noticed gohan _

"Him his the perfect candidate for my apprentice, though his size is small and he is not from that from that planet he as an enormous amount of power" said the shadowy figure

"He will be my apprentice" said the shadowy figure

* * *

_Back in the DBZ universe _

"boy's it's getting late time for you to come in plus I have dinner ready" chichi yelled to both gohan and goku

"come on gohan time to eat" goku said to gohan

"Right coming dad" said gohan_ as he raced towards his house_

_Right at that moment the shadowy figure back in magnolia used his power to transport gohan from hi current location to the deserted island it was on_

"GOHAN,GOHAN,**GOHANNNNNN**" goku said as he saw his son disappear right before his eyes

"goku what's wrong and where's gohan" asked chichi

"he's gone he just disappeared and I don't sense his energy anywhere" goku answered

chichi just stood there with a shocked/horrified expiration on her face then just fell backwards and fainted

"chichi" goku said in a worried tone as he raced towards her

"goku where is he where's gohan please tell me" chichi said while crying

"I can't because I don't know my self chichi" goku said also crying

little did they know gohan was being transported right in front of the shadowy figure

"ugh...my head where...where am I " gohan said

"you are on a deserted island off the cost of magnolia " said the shadowy figure

"Hu how said that" gohan said

"I did" said the shadowy figure

gohan turn to see a huge dragon like figure covered entirely in mist and fog

"who are you" gohan asked getting in a battle stance

"I am Acnologia" said Acnologia


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 meeting the fairies

"All right Acnologia what am I doing here?" gohan asked

"You are here to become my apprentice." Acnologia said

"Your wha-!?" gohan said

_Before gohan could fully reacted to what Acnologia said he was enveloped in a cloud of pure darkness, the cloud then poured into his body when the pure darkness cloud had all poured into gohan's body he had no memory of his past life in the DBZ universe, but now knew everything about magnolia and the people living there it also changed his personality so his serious with an dark expression on his face _

" I am honored to serve you master." gohan said with a dark tone as he kneeled on one knee

" That's better." Acnologia said with an evil grin

"Now I'll give you these." Acnologia said putting his front right claw above the kneeling gohan

_In a flash gohan's original purple gi was replaced with a sleeve less vest with a blue stripe down the middle, a cloak with Acnologia's wing patterned on the back along with black pants with two blue stripes running down the side along with sandals and he now has a blue strip down the center of his hair. He also inplanted a lacrima into gohan's body so he can use all dragon slayer magic that acnologia couldn't teach gohan._

"Thank you master I'll put them to good use." said dark gohan

"Now that your suited with some proper clothing and have the lacrima inside you I'll start teaching you my dragon slayer magic. " said Acnologia

"what type of dragon slayer magic will you be teaching me master." dark gohan asked

" darkness and death." Acnologia answered

"And when your training is complete you will infiltrate the guild known as fairy tail." Acnologia said

**(A/N: the reason Acnologia want's to infiltrate fairy tail is that he thinks there power may soon surpass his own so he wants to keep an eye on them)**

"Please master let's start my training ASAP." dark gohan said

"Every well let's start immediately." Acnologia responded

Acnologia started teaching his new apprentice how to use dragon slayer magic, how to alter his appearance in front of the fairy tail guild. He started off by teaching gohan how to eat the elements, using them to strike his enemy's, using sky magic to heal him self, others and to increase his stamina. The training was brutal but gohan knew it was worth it in the end.

* * *

**(5 month time skip)**

"Very well done my apprentice you mastered dragon slayer magic in a shorter timespan than I expected." Acnologia said

"Thank you master." said a barley beat up dark gohan

"Now it's time to infiltrate the fairy tail guild, first change your appearance." Acnologia tolled gohan

"yes master." said dark gohan

At that moment gohan was surrounded by an dark upwards spiral which changed his appearance so he looked like he did before he came magnolia.

"good now I will send you to the entrance of the fairy tail guild." said Acnologia

"don't tell anyone there about me understood!" Acnologia roared

"understood master." gohan said

just then gohan was teleported to front door of the guild known as fairy tail

"so this the guild master called fairy tail." gohan said

"Hey who are you." multiple people said people from the behind

Gohan turned to see Natsu, Erza, gray, Lucy and happy how had just returned from a mission.

"I'm gohan and I was hoping to join fairy tail." gohan said

"If you wana join fairy tail you'll have to prove your self." Erza said

"Lets take this inside." said Lucy

"By the way I'm Lucy that's Natsu, gray, Erza and happy" said Lucy

Natsu and the others lead gohan inside

"welcome back you 4 how'd the mission go." said Mira

"It was a piece of cake." said gray

Then Mira noticed gohan looking around the guild hall.

"Who's your new friend" Mira said while looking at gohan

"His name is gohan and he said he wanted to join fairy tail" said happy while on Natsu's shoulder

"Really?" said Mira

then gohan looked at Mirajane.

"Hey Natsu was it." gohan asked

"yah, what is it gohan." Natsu said

"how did this weakling/price get into fairy tail." gohan said out loud

there was utter silence in the guild every one even Erza had a horrified look on there face

"Were you talking to me talking to me." Mira asked gohan with an evil look on her face

"Yep" said gohan


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 gohan vs. Mirajane

"Well you think I'm weak?, well why don't I show you how weak I am." Mirajane said while turning into her saitan soul

"Mira's in her saitan soul this could get ugly fast." Natsu said while shivering

"Interesting, how about we have a little completion." Gohan said

"What kind of completion?" ask the saitan Mira

"You and me fight, outside and if I win you convince your master that I can join fairy tail but if I lose I'll apologize. how does that sound?" Gohan offered

"Interesting, challenge accepted" said saitan Mira

* * *

_*later outside the guild*_

"so we ready to get this started." Gohan said while cracking his knuckles

"Yep." said Mira

"Ready, set begin." said Erza

Mira flew at high speeds towards gohan ready to through a punch, when it made contacted with his face there wasn't even a scratch on gohan

"How the?" said Mira

Mira was delivering blow after blow with all her strength but it seemed to have no effect on gohan

"If that's all you got then this isn't going to be much of a challenge." said Gohan

"Ugh." Mira grunted

Mira flew back and up in the sky

**"SOUL EXTINCTION!" **yelled Mira aiming it at gohan

"Mira are you crazy if you use that move you could kill him!" yelled Erza

but it was to late she had already fired the soul extinction, everyone in fairy tail was shocked that Mira went to such extreme measures . gohan did nothing to avoid it when it hit gohan there was smoke covering. Before the smoke cleared gohan used his sky magic to heel his wounds. when the smoke cleared gohan was standing there with not a single scratch.

"N-no way how can there not be a single scratch on you" said Mira

Before gohan could answer he disappeared and reappeared above Mira

**"FIRE DRAGON..." G**ohan began to say

everyone in the guild was surprised, especially Natsu that gohan was a dragon slayer.

**"ROAR!" G**ohan continued

that attack knocked Mira to the ground and out of her saitan soul.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **gohan said while racing towards Mira

gohan was about to make contact stopped before he reached Mira

"why don't you finish me off?" Mira asked gohan

"Because I think I've proven myself" gohan said while reaching his hand out

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, gray and happy raced over to Mira and Gohan

"That was amazing gohan I can't believe you beat Mira even I couldn't do that." Erza said

"where did you learn dragon slayer magic?" Natsu asked

"I taught myself the magic." Gohan stated even though it was a lie

"How'd you do that?" Lucy asked

"That's enough questions for one day." said Makarov

"Master how long have you been watching?" asked Erza

"Long enough to know that we have a new member" Makarov said

"Now where would you like your guild mark gohan and what color ?" asked Makarov

gohan pointed to left arm and he requested light blue and Makarov approved

* * *

*back in the guild*

"Everyone I have an announcement we have a new guild member Gohan." Makarov stated


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 phantom lord

Gohan had just joined fairy tail and everyone was celebrating the arrival of there new member. Natsu and Gray were fighting before Erza broke it up, cana was drinking, Elman was speaking of the glories of man hood and Mira was being her perky little self.

"Hey gohan why don't you take me on." Natsu yelled

"No way your not worth my time." gohan said

"AH MAN COME ON." Natsu yelled back

"HAHA he pegged you man" gray said

"Gray clothes" Erza said with out looking

"Ah man how does this happen?" gray asked himself

"Hey you guys why don't we on this mission?" Lucy asked the others

Lucy showed her friends a job flyer she found interesting it read

**Bandits wanted **

**Extremely dangerous **

**Reward **

**500,000 jewel **

"What are we waiting for lets get going." Natsu said

"hey do guys mind if I tag along?" gohan asked

"we'd be glad to have you join us gohan." Erza said

While Natsu and the others were traveling Gohan noticed that Natsu wasn't looking to well

"What's wrong Natsu? Don't tell you get motion sick?" Gohan asked

"Aye, he always gets like his when he travels." happy said

"HAHAHA I'm sorry that's just to funny." Gohan said while laughing

"By the way, I forgot to asked to back at the guild what type of magic to you guys do." Gohan asked while calming down

"I'm a celestial wizard and Natsu is a dragon slayer " answered Lucy

"I'm an ice wizard." answered gray

"I use Re-quip magic." answered Erza

"I use era magic." answered happy in a happy tone

"So guys what made you okay with me coming with you." gohan asked

"Because your one of the strongest wizards." said Erza

"And you were able to defeat Mira and that's not easy to do." Lucy said

"Really she didn't seem all that tough, I mean I barely used half of my full strength." gohan said

There was utter silence in the cart everyone was surprised at how strong Gohan was, then the cart stopped which meant Natsu was back to normal.

"ALRIGHT WE STOPPED MOVING." Natsu yelled as he exit the cart

"That was quick?" Gohan said

gohan and the others exited the cart and quickly caught up to Natsu, then came upon the area where and bandits were hiding out

"So your the bandits terrorizing the villagers." Gohan said

"Hey what of it." one of the bandits said

just then Natsu went on a rampage destroying the bandits hideout

"Man his eager to get this over with." both Gohan and gray said

Erza and the other joined Natsu and got the job done quickly. when they handed in the bandits and got the reward they decided to walk back to magnolia

* * *

*magnolia*

"Man those bandits were way too easy. they even make Natsu look strong." gohan said

"HEY." Natsu yelled

just then fairy tail came into sight and they were all stunned to what they saw.

"N-No" Lucy said in a scared tone.

"who did this?" Natsu said with an angered tone

"Phantom lord." Mira said outside the guild

"It was phantom!" Natsu said


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 war

_*in the basement of the destroyed fairy tail guild hall*_

_Everyone was in emotion distress of the thought of their destroyed guild hall. kana wasn't drinking, gray had all his clothes on and he and Natsu weren't fighting, and Elfman was just being quiet _

"Man I can't believe phantom did that." said Lucy in a somewhat scared tone

"There going to pay for these." said Natsu in an angered tone

"Hey Mira do we have any information on the phantom lord guild?" asked Erza

"No not that much." Said a disappointed Mira

**(A/N: I know that in the anime fairy tail had plenty of info on phantom, but I made slight difference )**

"Luckily for you guys I know all about phantom lord." said gohan

"Really!?" said Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray

"Yes, they have an elite group of wizards know as the element four and there number 1wizard probably the one caused all the damage to the guild, black steel gajeel the iron dragon slayer." gohan said

"IRON DRAGON SLAYER." Lucy practically yelled

Everyone else was in shock in what gohan said.

"Well it's getting late you guys should probably get going." said Makarov

"Right." said everyone

"Hey gohan do you have a place to stay?" asked Lucy

"No not at the moment why?" answered/asked gohan

"If you want you can come and stay at my place." Lucy said

"Really? Are you sure." gohan said/asked

"Yah it's no problem, come on let's get going." said Lucy

"All right." gohan said

"so gohan do you have any family?" Lucy asked on the way to her place

"No I don't have any family." gohan answered

Lucy was stunned to hear that, and to realize that gohan was almost exactly like herself.

"What about you Lucy any family?" gohan asked

"Yah a father. But he a I don't get along so well." answered Lucy

A little time passed before they reached Lucy's place

"Well here we are." said Lucy

"Whoa it looks bigger than it does from the outside." gohan said

"And your sure it's no problem for me to stay here?" gohan asked

"Yah it's no-." Lucy began to say

She then noticed Natsu, Gray, Erza, and happy siting in her room

"WHAT ARE ALL DOING HERE" yelled Lucy as she kick Natsu, gray and happy

"Were here because the master was afraid that phantom may come after the members living in magnolia." explained Erza

"Fine." said Lucy in an annoyed tone

"I suggest that we get a good night sleep." suggested Gohan

"Good idea." said happy

In mere moments everyone was out like a light Lucy and Erza were took the bed, gray, Natsu and happy had the floor and gohan was on her cough

**(A/N: I know in the anime she didn't have a cough, again I made I slight difference)**

* * *

_*The next morning in magnolia's south gate park*_

Everyone was crowding around the giant tree in the middle of the park. Gohan and the others were walking by when they saw the crowd so they decided to take a look.

What they saw shocked and angered them. They saw team shadow gear beaten up and pegged to the tree .

"L-Levy." said Lucy in a horrified tone

"Jet, Droy." said gray

"Phantom is going to pay big time!" Natsu said in an angered tone

"I'll get them down." said gohan as he flew up there

He slowly removed the pegs holding them up and gently set them down on the ground. just then Makarov appeared and looked down at Levy and the others

"I can take my guild being destroyed, but I will not allow harm to come to my children!" said Makarov in an angered tone

"We have no choice but to go to war!" said the angered Makarov

"I'll take them to the nearest hospital, Lucy can you lend me a hand." gohan said/ asked

"Sure no problem." said Lucy

While gohan took levy and the others to the hospital, the rest of fairy tail went to invade the phantom lord guild.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

_*At the nearest magnolia hospital*_

"I can't believe...*sob*...someone did this...*sob*...to levy" Lucy said while sobbing

"Lucy why don't you head on home I'll look after them." said Gohan

"Are you sure gohan?" asked Lucy

"Yah I'm sure." said Gohan

after that Lucy left the hospital and headed towards her apartment. But before she reached it she was ambushed by two of the element four luckily for her gohan noticed it and fallowed them.

* * *

*Phantom lord guild hall*

"Take this **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **said the angered Natsu at Gajeel

"Is that all you got salamander **"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" **said gajeel aiming it at Natsu

that attack hit Natsu right in the gut

"Natsu!" yelled Erza

But it seemed to have no effect on Natsu as he began to burn the club

"That actually heart a little salamander ." said Gajeel as the retracted his club

*meanwhile on the top floor of the guild*

"Jose!" said Makarov

"Makarov to what do I own this pleasant surprise." said the sarcastic Jose

just then Makarov use his giants magic to smash Jose but it failed

"A hologram! _humph_ Coward come and face me like a man!" Makarov practically yelled

just then what Makarov thought was Lucy appeared in front of Jose

"Lucy!?" said Makarov

while Makarov was distracted with the hologram Lucy Aria one of the element four snuck up behind him

_"I didn't even sense him coming_." thought Makarov

"It's so sad that I have to take out one of the ten wizards saints" said the crying Aria

"**DRAIN!**" said the still crying Aria

at that moment Makarov was almost completely drained of his magic power and fell to the lower floor of the guild

"MASTER!" said all of the guild members

"Master please stay with us." said the concerned Erza

"M...my pow..power." said the very weak Makarov

"Very well done Aria. how's your prisoner doing." said/ asked Gajeel

"The Lucy girl has been taken to our secret base as is being questioned." said Aria

"What?" said the overhearing Natsu

"What's wrong?" asked Happy

"Everyone retreat immediately that's an order" yelled Erza

"But Erza" said gray

"Please just do what I say please." said the crying Erza

Natsu then grabbed one of the phantom lord members and asked him a few questions

* * *

*phantom lords hideout*

"Oh my head. where am I?" said/asked Lucy

"I trust that your feeling at home my dear?" asked Jose

"AAAAAHHHHHH." screamed the scared Lucy

"Don't worry my dear were here to take home" said Jose

"What do you mean by that?" asked the confused Lucy

"Your father hired us to take his daughter home" said Jose

Lucy was horrified to her that her father would go to such an extreme measure to bring her home

"So that your plan. is it?" said a shadowy figure

"Who's there." asked the angry Jose

"The kid who's gonna kick your ass." said Gohan coming out of the shadows

"Gohan." said the very happy Lucy

"How'd the hell did you g-." Jose began so say

Jose was then kicked into the wall by gohan and knocked out cold

"Come on Lucy lets get out of here." said gohan lifting Lucy in a bridle position

"W-what a minute gohan." said Lucy

"What's wrong Lucy asked gohan in a caring voice

"Oh nothing." said the blushing Lucy

while Gohan was caring Lucy back to the guild they ran into Natsu and happy

"Lucy, Gohan." said the running Natsu

"Natsu what's up." asked Lucy

"Well Natsu her heard that you were taking captive by phantom and came her to save you." said happy

then Natsu started blushing and Gohan had an idea

"Here Natsu why don't you carry Lucy?" said Gohan

"Wait Why." said Natsu now holding Lucy

"So you two can be alone." said gohan

at that moment both Natsu and Lucy were blushing

"Come on happy let's leave them alone." said Gohan flying off while holding happys tail

"We'll see you to love birds back at the guild." said gohan flying away

"WWWWWAAHH." said Happy while being pulled away

Natsu and Lucy were now looking at each other and still blushing


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

*_back at the fairy tail guild hall* _

_after Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild and things settled down a little Lucy explained everything she knew_

"So your dad hired phantom to bring you back." said happy

"Right." said the depressed Lucy

just then Lucy began crying

"_sob_...I...so...sorry...guys..._sob_...if I would have never run away this never would have happened." said the crying Lucy

then Gohan put his hand on the crying Lucy's shoulder

"what are you apologizing for none of us here blame you for this." said Gohan

"Gohan's right we could never come to hate you for this." said Natsu

"But it's all my fault that the master and Levi...'" Lucy began to say

"Hey don't beat your self up over this it's not your fault." said Gohan

"Gohan's right you didn't know that your old man would take these measures." said Gray

just then the guild was hit

"What was that ?" asked Erza

all of the members all headed of to see what it was and they were shocked to what they saw

"WHAT'S THAT." happy yelled

what they saw was the phantom lord's guild on the move and heading towards the fairy tail guild

"Hand over Lucy heartfillia or we will destroy your pathetic guild with the Jupiter cannon." said Jose over the intercom

"WE'LL NEVER HAND OVER ANY OF FAMILY TO ANYONE." yelled Gohan

"Very well prepare to fire the Jupiter cannon." said Jose

"3." said Jose

"Every one get back." said Erza runny into the line of fire of the Jupiter cannon

"Erza get back." yelled Natsu

"2." said Jose

"I'll protect fairy tail." said Erza changing into her anamantian armor

"That's Erza's anamatian armor." said happy

"Is going to try and defend the blast?" asked gray

"ERZA!" yelled Natsu

"1 fire the Jupiter cannon." said Jose

the Jupiter cannon was fired and heading straight for Erza

"Erza move." said Gohan pushing Erza out of the way

"I WON"T ANYONE LAY ON MY FRIENDS!" yelled Gohan prepared to block the Jupiter cannon with his right hand only

"GOHAN!" yelled the Fairy tail members

just then the Jupiter cannon made contact with Gohan but Gohan barley moved an inch

"...I... I... I WILL PROTECT FAIRY TAIL!" yelled Gohan deflecting the blast and redirecting to a far away mountain

the blast completely destroyed the mountain and left a scar on Gohan's right hand

"That blast was stronger than I first thought." said Gohan with is right hand still smoking

"GOHAN!" yelled Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and happy runny towards him

"Hey guys are you alright?" asked Gohan

"We should be asking you that." said Natsu

"I fine." said Gohan

"Gohan your hand." said Erza in a worried tone

Gohan look at his hand and saw the scar

"It's fine every time I look at this I'll think of my friends of fairy tail." said Gohan

just then Lucy began to cry

"Come on Lucy don't cry, if your blaming yourself for this don't." said gohan

Lucy smiled at gohan

"Can you guys give me a minute I have to deal with something." said Gohan

**"LIGHTING DRAGON: HOWL!"** said Gohan

That howl short secreted the phantom lord guild so it couldn't fire the Jupiter cannon for a while

"Gohan your a multi element dragon slayer?" asked Natsu

"Yes but we don't have for this we have to go kick phantoms ass for hurting Lucy" said Gohan

"Right." said Natsu

"Mira look after Lucy keep her safe." said Gohan

"Understood." said Mira

"Let's go guy's." said Gohan as he and the others headed into the phantom lords guild hall


End file.
